Falsetto: The Heights of A Double Life
by toddntan
Summary: The Heights of a double life… Writing and producing, they think Broody doesn’t have time for his Cheery. Wrong! Through the glitz and the glamour, paparazzi, children, and Peyton: He can still make her sing in Falsetto. BL & NH


_**READ AND REVIEWJUST A NEW STORY I'M THINK ABOUT STARTING, OF COURSE, THIS DEPENDS ON IF ANYONE LIKES IT. **_

_Summary: The Heights of a double life… Writing and producing, they think Broody doesn't have time for his Cheery. Wrong! Through the glitz and the glamour, paparazzi, children, and Peyton: He can still make her sing in Falsetto.

* * *

_

Preview: Falsetto… The Heights of a Double Life

"**Hey, this is DJ Mouth- o-Licious, throwing my good friend Lucas Scott a Welcome home party. He hasn't been home in two weeks and we all know he just wants to have fun…So boys grab your girl and let's ****Get Low****!"**

_[Chorus:  
Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

The music was thumping hard, tempting the crowd of clubbers to dance harder. Bodies touched bodies, men and women grinding the same. Heat radiated through the dancing bodies, releasing into the atmosphere. The building was made stuffy and no amount to Malt liquor in his system could make him feel relaxed. Lucas could barely breathe in the building, his claustrophobia started to kick in, besides, he missed his wife.

Her luscious lips and dark hair played over his memory like a continuous slide show. Hazel eyes with green sparkles melted his heart with each waking thought. The way she would smile, unleashing perfect dimples to which she blessed his children, gave him chills. He'd been away for two weeks in California because the producer of his show _**One Tree Hill**_, was sick with the flu. What did this mean? Well, the blonde haired gentleman was forced, as CEO and executive producer of L. Scott Productions, to leave his wonderful life with his beautiful wife and four children for 14 horrible days in order to control his company.

Tonight, Nathan, Skillz, and Mouth had decided to take Lucas out as an early welcome home party. Nathan offered to pay for the club, being the head coach at Clarkson University. Not to mention his wife, Haley James Scott headed the music department at the prestigious and expensive Manhattan School Of Music Inc. Of course then Antwon "Skillz" Taylor, being the newest point guard for the Lakers threw out his credentials. Followed Marvin "Mouth" McFadden who mentioned that he was not only one of the top lawyers in the country, but that he and Rachel Gattina –Lee owned their own Law firm in Chicago.

Lucas couldn't have cared less though, really. He actually had no desire to celebrate his return, only three weeks before his sixth year anniversary, because unfortunately he would have to depart. Brooke Penelope Davis-Scott was going to be pissed for sure. She might not even let him live to see the welcome home party she was throwing for him tomorrow at their summer home in the country. She had planned it with her cohorts: Rachel Gattina-Lee, Haley James-Scott, and of course Bevin Taylor.

"Luke! Dude! Get your sprung ass up and Dance!" Nathan yelled over the noise as he and a dark haired beauty danced. Nathan had his right arm around the female loosely, while a bottle of champagne as wrapped in his left hand. "Stop thinking about Brooke and have some fun. You know you want to celebrate your home coming!"

Lucas shook his head at the sight of his younger brother dancing sloppily with some bimbo hanging off his arm. She wore a tight black dress that didn't really cover anything. Lucas eyed her suspiciously, knowing she was neither his type nor his brothers. Obviously, Nathan was attempting to make his wife jealous. Lucas didn't know why, they had been married for so long and they still found ways to spark up their marriage.

"No thanks…" Lucas yelled back before retreating over to the bar. His eyes scanned the crowded club, looking for his wife. Involuntarily, he twirled the platinum band on his wedding finger around with his thumb. She was somewhere in the club, probably dancing with her friends. He could just see her shimmy back in forth, her bottom swaying from side to side. Man, he wanted to be with her so bad!

Lifting his head towards the ceiling, Lucas stared into the light. He needed to wake up from this daze his wife was putting him in. He should be out, dancing and having fun, but instead he stood against a bar, wishing she was beside him, doing that little dance she always did where she would hold her hands up and shake her head wildly, spraying him with brown locks.

By chance, he looked down from the light and a shining silver color caught his sight. Smiling devilishly, he pushed himself off the table, knowing it was his wife in her Brooke Davis original silver halter dress that stopped just above her knees. He loved the feel of her legs and the sight of them naked and bear. So when as he walked through the gang of dancers, he couldn't even hide the broad smile over his face.

That was until, of course, a small hand reached out for his arm and tugged him into another direction. The site of Brooke was lost as the rush of the crowd filled in. He was thrown off guard at first, but after a second of shock he stiffened enabling his captures movement. His head had to shift a little, and he narrowed his eyes to see who was dragging him through the crowd.

The puff of blonde curls that appeared in his eyes made his skin crawl. He remembered how much he hated her hair, so curly and undefined. Not sleek and chic like his wife's. She made him feel DIRTY, sickened and repulsed. Quickly he yanked his arm away and the blonde turned around to see her ex very agitated and extremely unappreciative of her presence. Lucas couldn't even fathom why she was here, "Peyton, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Dancing with you, hopefully," She said lightly, before extending her hand to show him her outfit.

Lucas allowed his eyes to rake over her body. Her green eyes twinkled and he realized how beautiful she looked. The mini umpire waist red dress fit nicely, but he could only imagine it on his Pretty Girl or taking it off his Pretty girl. GOD, HE REALLY DIDN'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. Plus, if Brooke saw her there or anywhere near him, he was dead and Peyton was going to get the ass kicking of her life. Lucas could just imagine the stories the tabloids would put out after the paparazzi got a picture of Brooke beating the hell out of Peyton:_ Famous fashion designer, Brooke Davis delivers deadly karate chop to ex-girlfriend of dumb struck producer Husband. _

"Peyton, get the hell out before Brooke sees us together." Lucas warned pointing towards the direction of what he assumed was the door. He wasn't really sure how to exit the building, he just wanted her gone. "I don't want to upset my wife."

"Oh, poor B. Davis_ Scott_," Peyton said the last name with disgust, twirling her hands around to get her point across, unfortunately, Lucas didn't hear her over the noise. His face wrinkled in confusion and he leaned closer, yelling, "What?!"

"I said," Peyton forced her body trough a tight space between two dancers and stood directly in front of Lucas. Her hands rested on his shouldered and she leaned over, "Poor B. Davis Scott. Jealous of her ex-best friend, well Lucas, I'll leave if you just dance with me. You know this is one of my favorite T-Pain jams, although I much prefer listening to Keane."

"No way," Lucas shouted, pulling back from her touch. Peyton's hand ran down his chest and touched the waist of his black dress pants. He hands fumbled with the belt loops until both her index fingers were wrenched into his belt loops. "Or we could just go somewhere and have a little fun. Maybe sneak away to your office and play a little?"

Lucas shook his head at the blonde. Impatiently, he moved his hands to her wrist. Gripping them tightly, he practically tore off her fingers as he forced her hands away from his body. Peyton let out a angry snarl, as Lucas thrust her hands down towards the floor.

"Have you lost your mind?" His voice never wavered as he hissed loudly, holding up his hand and wiggling his wedding ring, "Married! Don't you know my wife is somewhere in here? Now leave before she sees us together. I really can't handle her running out on me right now."

"Out of speeches, Luke?" Peyton asked rubbing her wrist, "Or maybe you are still hung up on this Chivalry bit your working. Then again, maybe you're just horny, but you know I can fix that."

"What do I have to do to make you leave?" His eyes darted back and forth through the crowded club to insure his wife wasn't around. Peyton lifted and eyebrow suggestively but spoke innocently, "Just dance with me."

"Fine," there was a sigh and an abrupt pause before he stepped forward, grabbing both her hands. Peyton had to admit she felt butterflies at his touch and wished she could lean in to kiss him. However, he was keeping a huge space between them, his eyes wondering everywhere but her.

Really, he was trying to spot the sliver of silver that he encountered only minutes ago. The way the music is beating in his ear drums makes him imagine another fast rhythm, his wife beneath him. Suddenly he is filled with a fantasy of having her right their in the club. She'd be screaming, no, singing in his ear, making a melody of their own. He'd squeeze her soft flesh underneath her dress; maybe push her up against the wall, because she liked it rough.

* * *

"**DJ Mouth –o-Licious says all you ladies dance your hearts out. By the way, I'm totally single."

* * *

**

_Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

Bevin and Skillz were in the center of the Dance floor doing everything except having sex, at least that's what Haley told Rachel and Brooke. She had never too people do more gyrations with their hips than Elvis; especially, when Bevin bent over in front of her husband. When the children were away, the parents sure went out to play- that was for sure.

Haley, Brooke, and Rachel were crowded around each other, hands up in the air, dancing. They didn't have the desire to dance with any of the men who had been eyeing the three beautiful women. The fact that there was a blonde, a brunette, and a redhead all in one group made the men in the night club fall all over each other trying to get next to them. That was definitely the dream come true. They all sure looked appetizing, each with sparkling short dresses and their hair bent up into mess buns.

"Haley, tell me that isn't you husband dancing with some whore." Rachel informed her friend just as the beat sped up.

Haley craned her neck still following the beat and spotted her tall husband, wearing not only a black dress suit with his shirt barely open, but also wearing a thin brunette. They were moving together, the woman with her legs open and Nathan leaning into her holding her waist. He was laughing, dancing as if tipsy while sipping the contents of a champagne bottle.

"Some really hot whore…" Brooke added as she wined done to the floor and stoop back up. Her face was flushed from all the excitement of dancing in the club. It had been a while since Brooke had been out with the girls, just chilling and doing their own thing. "Wait, isn't that the nanny Carrie?"

"Yep," Haley said without the least bit of contempt.

Grabbing Brooke and Rachel's hands, Haley lead them off the dance floor onto two steps leading to a sitting area. Plenty of people were sitting, talking and laughing. One could look out from the area and see everyone who occupied the dance floor. Brooke and Haley walked over to the guard rail that separated the sitting area from the dance floor.

"He's been trying to make me jealous. We have a bet going that we can make the other jealous before the night ends."

"And what's the prize?" Rachel collapsed down in an empty seat, "Since you guys are so rated G, PG at best, I'll guess the loser rubs the others feet."

"No, well kind of," Haley scanned the dance floor, watching her husband almost tripping over his own feet. Her loveable sexy husband with dark raven hair and dark blue eyes was too drunk for words. "Actually it's rated more R than you can get. If I win than Nathan pampers me. But if he wins, let's just say the rules are anytime, any place, anywhere."

"Tutor Wife, "Brooke shrieked, causing Haley to look over at her and giggle. Rachel rolled her eye as Brooke latched on to Haley screaming "You are so dirty."

"Well Tigger," Haley blushed and licked her lips, "We have to spice up the marriage as much as we can. Her eyes settled on her husband again, and she fanned herself. "Plus I love when Nathan gets all jealous and just picks me up and carries me into the bedroom."

"I would be trying to lose that bet. Cooper is hot, but damn Nathan is really working it." Rachel said more to herself, causing both Haley and Brooke to turn slightly and stare at her. Rachel waved them off and changed the subject, "Plus, that Nanny is a little too HOT to be a nanny."

"True that." Brooke added as the music began to slow down. It changed into a One Republic song, and the slow dancers stormed the dance floor while the others stood back or propped against the wall. "Aren't you concerned?"

"Nope," Haley said humming along with the new song. "Because Carrie told me a secret last night, and I haven't told Nathan just yet."

"Well, what is it?" Rachel hopped to her feet at the excitement of a new secret. She did love secrets, but not as much as Brooke. The brunette huddled closer begging for new gossip, "Yeah girlie, spill?"

Haley looked at them both, smiling brightly, "Before the Powers that be afforded her the cash to do some drastic makeover, Carrie used to be known as Corrie…"

Brooke looked at Rachel and they both stood as if waiting for Haley to continue. Haley couldn't believe her friends did not understand. Shaking her head and holding up her hands Haley shouted. "A boy! Hello!"

It was like a light bulb went off over their heads. Brooke gasped as giggles irrupted from her mouth while Rachel slapped Haley on the back and cried, "No fucking way!"

Haley nodded and Brooke "Hahaha, this is too good! Nathanial is going to freak! Nathan is dancing with a Girl/ Guy...Oh my Gosh!!"

Haley couldn't help but laugh to, until her eyes settled on a certain blonde. He was her best friend, tall, smart, handsome, and loyal, yet he was down on the dance floor with a blonde holding onto his shoulders for dear life. Haley would have distracted Brooke, but they were best friends now, too, so Lucas was on his own.

"Brooke?" Rachel asked spotting exactly what Haley had spotted only seconds before, "Speaking of husbands dancing with Whores, what you would think if Lucas was dancing with PeytWHORe right now?"

Brooke frowned, "I would say that bitch was about to get a stiletto heel jammed up her ass and my cheating husband, about to get his ass kicked!"

* * *

"**DJ Mouth-o-Licious again, telling you boys and girls that were about to put on some sensual seduction for you. So, all you lovers out there get ready to dance."

* * *

**

_In a falsetto  
She like Ooooh, Ooooh, baby  
Ah, ah, ah, ah_

The song changed, pulling Lucas from a trance. Felt soft hair brushing his cheek. Looking down, the blonde beauty was lying in his arms, as if absorbing his love. Lucas hadn't expected to end up dancing with Peyton for two more songs. He would have been perfectly happy to abandon her on the dance floor in search of his wife, but Peyton wouldn't leave. Somehow she managed to latch onto his arms.

"YOU CHEATING ASS!"

Lucas heart raced in unbearable fear. It was the voice of his wife that secured his dread of the night. He felt her nails dig into his arm through his dress shirt, he was lucky it was black or her would have bleed onto it. Peyton looked up and sucked in a low breath, but stayed still in his arms. Lucas lofted his arms and managed to grab Peyton's arms and push her away. Peyton stumbled back, bumping into a stranger.

"How could you?" Brooke yelled, digging her nails even further into his arms.

"Brooke-" Lucas turned around, planning to explain, but a swift petite hand slapped left his cheek. _Smack! _The noise was loud, like a clap of thunder but no one was paying attention, fore the club was too loud and packed for anyone except her husband and Peyton to hear.

Lucas grabbed his left cheek with his right hand in shock. The slap stung, he had to admit, and he recoiled slightly as she glared at him. She didn't even let him explain. She just hauled off and hit him. Cutting her eyes at Peyton, Brooke growled, "And you. Oh, if you make it out of the ICU after I get through kicking your ass; you better call GOD Grace because he is amazing."

"Brooke," Lucas tried, "Peyton was just leaving."

"Shut up Broody!" Brooke shouted before shoving her index finger into his chest, "I am not in the mood to hear you defend your whore."

"Hey!" Peyton shouted, however Lucas cut her off, "She's not my whore! I didn't even want to dance with her. I did it to make her leave."

Brooke believed him, she really did. He just happened to be a complete idiot when it came to women and handling relationships. Still her bitterness rained down on him, "See how well that worked. In My eye, I still spy, a blonde two-faced slut!"

"We were just dancing," Peyton said although a small smirk was hidden under her pretend look of concern. Brooke curled her lip as Peyton continued, "Plus, if you took care of you husband at home, he wouldn't be here dancing with me."

Lucas jaw dropped opened as Peyton said the last word. Brooke was going to go ballistic. He could tell by how her eyes were narrowing and her fist where clenching at her side. Lucas knew exactly what his wife was about to do. The last words he heard before his wife took a running charge at Peyton were, "Bottle Blonde Bitch!"

Lucas quickly stepped in the way of his wife, grabbing by the waist. Peyton backed away as Brooke swung her fist wildly at her. The sheer force Brooke was using was made evident by the strong winds made at ever swung. Lucas almost lost his balance at his wife tried to crawl over his arm.

"Let me go Lucas!" Brooke growled, "I'm about to pull those pretty little curls from goldilocks and feed her to the big bad wolf."

"Don't you mean Bear, idiot!" Peyton taunted, and Lucas was tempted to let his wife go and beat the living shit out of Peyton.

However, Brooke would end up in some tabloid and with an arrest record. Lucas was sure of this. So, he dragged her through the crowd, away from Peyton. Brooke watched as Peyton's image got smaller and small. After a while, Brooke gave up fighting to get over to Peyton. Lucas had already carried her away from most of the hoopla into a secluded corner of the club.

Lucas placed her down on the floor and Brooke immediately pushed him away. Her hazel/green eyes blazed with fury. Large clumps of her long chocolate hair fell from the bun she adorned earlier. He had to smile at how sexy she looked all angry and untamed. Brooke's eyes flashed with annoyance as she witnessed the beautiful smile on his face.

"Do you think this is funny?" It wasn't really a question; she knew he did by the way he was currently rocking back and forth on his heel. "I should never talk to you again."

"Brooke, I'm sorry," he told her.

The brunette pursed her lips into a pout and walked closer to him. She stared at his eyes with a menacing glare before attempting to walk. Lucas grabbed her hand, but didn't pull her. He didn't have to; because she stopped once his hands touched her porcelain skin.

"Damn it, Broody," She groaned, her back still to him. "I can't believe you danced with her! I'll bet you invited her too invited her."

"I didn't invite her," Lucas hated the accusation. Slowly, he walked up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist possessively. Brooke leaned back into him, laying her head on his chest. "Why the hell would I invite her. She just came, because, well you know it's an open club. She has right to be here."

"Here we go, you never defend me do you? I thought after high school and college you guys would be over. But I guess you'll never be over, will you?"

Lucas buried his face in her dark tresses and inhaled the sent of strawberry and honeysuckle. He really didn't feel like arguing tonight, not tonight. "Baby, don't be like that, just come dance with me…"

_Talkin' all that shit  
Soon as I hit  
Now I got her talkin' like this_

Brooke sighed taking in the words of the song. She really loved this song, and Lucas knew she did by the way her body was beginning to sway back and forth. He had to remember where he was once her ass grazed his front, because he really wanted her bad. All of him became hot all over just being near her. He felt like fire was ruining through his veins and he needed to kiss her all over her body to make the hot flashes go away.

Brooke closed her eyes and arched her backside into his front, pressing herself fully into him. Lucas tensed as her hand traveled up and slid into his hair. Slowly, she began to grind making the most erotic sounds he ever heard. "In a falsetto, She like Ooooh, ooooh, baby.'

_In a falsetto  
She like Ooooh, Ooooh, baby  
Ah, ah, ah, Ooooh_

"You really need to dance with me," Lucas warned her when his arms began to loosen from around her waist. They moved to her flat stomach and up slowly, feeling her petite frame. Meanwhile her hands only massaged his scalp, back and forth.

"I think I'd rather dance alone," Brooke told him seductively. Lucas shook his head, afraid that if she walked away from him, he might not be able to contain himself. Images of grabbing her and dragging her into the nearest hotel room floated into his thoughts.

"Please, dance with me? You know it's not fair to stand in front of me looking this beautiful and practically grinding on my…" Lucas stopped as he watched his wife turned her head slightly, gripping his head tighter, and lick her lips. He tongue glided over her shining lips making his head spin. "Shit, you know what I'm talking about."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Lucas," her voice was teasing this time as she spoke. "Why don't you go dance with Peyton like you really want to?"

"Now you know the only person I want dancing with me is my wife," He pressed himself harder against her, allowing her to feel exactly what she did to him by being so close.

"Now are you going to make me beg in front of all these people? You don't really want that plastered all over the news and magazines. Brooke Davis-Scott's husband, Lucas Scott gets down on his hands and knees to get his wife to dance with him."

"Actually, Broody," Brookes hands left his hair and clasped on his hands that were rubbing her sides affectionately. To his disappointment, Brooke pulled his hands from her body and turned towards him, "I'd love to read that. In fact, what do you think about, umm…?"

Brooke rubbed her chin for dramatics before speaking again, "Brooke Davis-Scott leaves husband in the middle of dance floor so he can be with his skanky stalker whore."

Lucas stepped closer to her, grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his arms, "Ooooh, No you don't, I haven't spent six years married to you to have you just parade off because Peyton suddenly shows up. You better dance with me or I'll have to take you into one of the VIP rooms and straighten you out."

"Really?" she mumbled against his chest. Lucas pulled her back a bit and stared down into her beautiful eyes. Brooke bit her lip, "Okay than, but you better not be teasing me Broody Boy, or I just might let you STRAIGHTEN me out."

"When do I ever tease about that, hmm? Now how about we go to that VIP room?"

_I'm fitna' defend my title  
Fitna' put your ass to bed  
Now tell me which way would you like it?_

Brooke smirked and grabbed his loose black tie. He watched as her fingers wrapped the silk cloth up. Lucas chuckled as Brooke tugged the tie leading him away from the corner through the crowd. She was practically running and he had to jog to keep up. Lucas passed Nathan and Haley as they finally began to dance together. By the look on Nathan's face, he didn't win their bet.

Lucas would have stopped and spoke but Brooke was still dragging him through the cub until they reached a dark hallway. It was lit only by the lights of the dance floor in the other room. Some people were walking and talking as Brooke lead Lucas further down the hall. The turned and corner and Brooke practically slammed Lucas into the wall.

He had no time to complain though; she was up on her tip toes, pressing her lips into his. Her hands clamped around his jaw, forcing him into place. He immediately opened his mouth to her, allowing her to dominate the kiss. Her tongue found solace in his mouth.

Instinctively, he grabbed the side of her waist and turned her over so that he back was to the wall. Brooke moaned as his hands smoothed down the silver mini dress, while her fingers went to work unbuckling his belt. It snapped open and she unbuttoned dress pants. Her hands fumbled with the zipper, but finally she managed to get him completely unzipped. The paints didn't fall away like she thought it would, but she cared less. Her hands trailed his chest and unbuttoned his dark dress shirt.

Lucas reached the hem of her dress and slipped his hand underneath. Gosh, he loved the feel of her naked thigh, the more he grabbed the more he wanted her wrapped around him. Brooke squirmed as he squeezed her thighs and pulled her up against him. Brooke wrapped her legs around his waist as he pressed down harder into her. His lips overpowered hers and the little control she once had disappeared.

Abandoning her lips, he trailed kisses down her jaw hungrily. Brooke tilted her head towards the sky, giving him better access to her neck. Lucas sucked on her throat, taking in a salty patch of skin. She was delicious in ever sense. The feel of Two weeks of not seeing each to her was like and eternity for them.

"I want you so bad, Broody. Make me sing for you!" her raspy voice sent a shock through his body.

Lucas lifted his head and stole another kiss from her mouth, "Pretty girl, I'll do more than make you sing. I want you to scream for me. How does that sound? You think Falsetto is just a song, I'll make it a reality."

"Really," Brooke moaned as his lips returned to her skin. He traveles past her throat, no longer concerned with the gigantic bruise he had left. His mind was on her cleavage, sitting perfectly under her silver, low-cut dress. Lucas kisses the valley of her breast first, licking up the edible lotion he knew she had worn just for him.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Lucas pulled back, feeling his pants vibrate from his cell phone. Brooke moved her hands from his shirt buttons and wrapped them around his neck. Pulling him back into her, she let out a breathless whisper.

"Don't answer it."

He sure didn't want to, but the more he ignored it, the longer he would have to listen to it ring. Shaking his head, he tried to defy the sound.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Sorry baby," Lucas whispered as he pulled them both away from the wall.

"Broody," Brooke allowed her legs to fall limply from his waist as he set her on the floor. Her arms slipped from his shoulders and folded over her chest, "I can't believe you'd rather answer a cell phone than make love to your own wife."

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"I'm sorry baby; let me see what it is." Lucas told her. His hands fumbled in his pocket and he pulled out his BlackBerry cell phone. Quickly, Lucas touched the scene to reveal the words: WORK. He groaned in anger, he wanted to stay with her and make love to her against the wall.

"Aww baby, it's the office."

"Lucas…"Brooke pleaded, grabbing hold of his arm. "Please don't go yet. You just got back from California last night. I don't want you to just run off. Remember how bad you felt when I went to Paris for Fashion Week. You flew out to stay with me the entire week."

Lucas leaned over and kissed her forehead gently, "You know I have to go. But I promise I'll come back as soon as I can Pretty Girl. You know I love you."

"Fine…"Brooke conceded dropping his arm. "I love you too. And don't be out too late."

Lucas didn't move from beside her, instead he lifted his hand and gripped her around the nape of her neck. He leaned closer, pulling her into one last searing kiss. She moaned in his mouth and he pulled back, "I'll be back in Half an hour, baby. So don't you do anywhere?"

_Now I'll meet you right back here in a half an hour ( eyy, eyy, eyy)  
Ella ella  
Ella ella_

_

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW**_…Did you think I should add chapters, or should I just have it as a one shot? 

Songs: **Low**- Flow rida ft. T-Pain & _**Falsetto**_ - The Dream.

And NEWS FLASH! This Haley/Nathan/ Carrie triangle is stupid! Nathan would never be interested in someone else. Even when Haley left him in Season 2, he couldn't even look at another woman. How stupid, and what was the point in having him injured, that sure didn't last long! So that jab at Carrie/Corrie was just too good not to do. Sorry, just a rant.


End file.
